


WeTdReAmS

by lmao_dann



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, Masturbation, My First Smut, NSFW, Smut, jeremy has a wet dream, michael jerks off, save yourself, sin - Freeform, this is sin, this is so bad, wet dreams, where has god gone, why has god abandon us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmao_dann/pseuds/lmao_dann
Summary: jeremy and michael are pining. jeremy has a wet dream. michael jerks off. its sin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prepare yourself

The boys had just finished a Pac Man marathon and began to feel the exhaustion along with the hot air from the warm summer night begin to take its toll”  
“Dude, im so tired” Michael said   
“honestly, me too.” Jeremy replied looking over at Michael   
They stared at each other for a few seconds before reaching a silent consensus as they both headed to Michaels bed. Normally they would sleep with one boy’s feet by the other’s head but tonight if they did that only one of them would be lucky enough to be in front of the small box fan. The tiny bed was only fit for one person, but they had fit two side by side on the bed before so maybe tonight they would make an exception.   
“Micheal?”  
“Yeah?”   
“do you mind if we sleep side by side tonight?” Jeremy then realized how awkward his question had come out and immediately began to try and correct himself.  
“I mean- no homo obviously but I just mean that, like, you know cause the box fan and its so hot outside an- an-” Jeremy had gone scarlet red as he began to stutter, seeing this Michael let out a small smirk before cutting him off  
“Dude chill its fine.” Michael’s calm demeanor by no means helped Jeremy’s red face, but nonetheless Michael began to make his bed.  
Jeremy realized he was going to have to sleep in his jeans, and knew he was going to be uncomfortable. 

“Michael, you mind if I borrow some pajamas or something?” 

“umm just a second.” Michael went to his dresser and began to rummage through the various articles of clothing. 

“sorry man, I don’t have any.. but you can sleep in your boxers if you want. That’s probably what im gonna to do.” Michael replied with a shrug 

Jeremy was shy when it came to his body, even though he knew Michael wasn’t going to judge him for being scrawny, he felt insecure, and he didn’t want to make Michael uncomfortable if he was in his boxers. But the hot air that filled the room was persuasive as he began to take off his shirt, and then his jeans until he was only in his boxers. 

He turned to face Michael who was stripping to his boxers as well, Jeremy’s eyes scanned over Michael’s body as he began to take off his beloved hood revealing a red shirt which also came off with ease. Jeremy stared at Michael’s body, Michael turned to face him and turned red, it took a few moments before Jeremy finally realized he was staring at his best friend as he took off his clothes. He quickly turned around, aware that Michael now knew he was staring at him as he stripped, but the thoughts were put aside as Jeremy was day dreaming. 

He was thinking about Michael’s beautiful body. Had he always been this hot? He was thinking about Michael’s perfectly kissable lips and his soft, smooth voice. But after each thought he corrected himself, I’m not gay. I’m not in love with Michael, were just friends, completely platonic, I’m sure lots of people find their best friends at least a little hot. I mean, in a platonic way of course. 

“earth to Jeremy” Michael said waving his hands in front of Jeremy’s face until Jeremy turned around slightly flustered.   
Once again, Jeremy’s eyes scanned Michael’s body, remaining on Michael’s boxers slightly longer than the rest of his body, his eyes made their way back up to Michael’s eyes. 

“Eyes up here dude” Michael said with a laugh, teasing the shy Jeremy 

“sorry” Jeremy said back a little too fast, fearing that he made Michael feel awkward 

“Chill dude its fine, I was just joking” Michael said fake punching Jeremy in the arm before jumping onto the bed.   
Michael knew that Jeremy had checked him out, Michael was stunned, but not with fear or anger or disgust, he was thrilled. He almost couldn’t believe that Jeremy Heere, his completely straight, best friend, who he was totally gay for checked him out. To be honest, seeing Jeremy in just his boxers was headed straight to his spank bank.   
Jeremy continued to stay silent and for what felt like the millionth time this night his face was dusted with red as he crawled into bed with Michael. The lack of space he was sure would make Michael uncomfortable. Their bodies were only apart by about an inch, counting the fact that they were both at the very edge of their sides of the bed. Jeremy turned off the small lamp by the bed and they both rolled towards the center of the bed until it was almost as if they were spooning each other. Michael was the small spoon as Jeremy’s height caused him to wrap around Michael’s shorter body taking the roll of the big spoon. They soon drifted off to sleep.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
The moon was out and it radiated the smallest bit of light through the window, being a contrast from the rest of the pitch dark room. Michael had woken up due to Jeremy’s shifting, Jeremy was still facing Michael and as Michael turned around, Jeremy’s slight noise making and shifting in his bed had become quite noticeable. With the slightest buck of Jeremy’s hip it was clear that Jeremy had a boner, Jeremy didn’t stop to the fact that Michael was awake, but instead it seemed that Jeremy was having a wet dream. 

A small quiet moan escaped Jeremy’s lips as his member brushed against Michael’s soft inner thigh. Michael shivered when Jeremy unknowingly began grinded against him. Michael shifted slightly away from Jeremy and turned back around; Jeremy was no longer grinding against his inner thigh.

His mind was racing as he was unsure what to do, should he let Jeremy have a wet dream and be embarrassed in the morning? Should he wake him up and risk Jeremy being extremely embarrassed now? Will he confront Jeremy about grinding against him? He didn’t know what to do, but when another quiet whimper escaped Jeremy’s mouth Michael couldn’t help but shiver, he felt his own hard on growing apparent in his boxers.   
Would it be wrong to get off to this? Of course it would be wrong he told himself. This is your best friend. Your straight, best friend who would be totally weirded out if he knew you jerked off to him while he was having a wet dream. Fuck, what was he going to do? 

Soon Jeremy began grinding against Michael’s inner thigh and ass cheeks, Michael wasn’t sure whether he should move just in case Jeremy woke up or stay and pretend he didn’t notice if Jeremy wakes up. Before he could make a decision a small moan escaped Jeremy's mouth. 

“aghh, fuc- Michael ah”  
Upon hearing his own name he was sure Jeremy had woken up, but after a few seconds of unchanging grinding it was apparent that Jeremy was having a dream about.. him? Michael was stunned, he was trying to think clearly but the pure shock of the situation and his fully erect member poking through his boxers fogged his mind.   
Michael guiltily began to work his hand down into his boxers, pulling them down to expose his hard on. He was already leaking pre cum, making it easier to slick up his shaft. He gripped tighter with every one of Jeremy's moan until he was going along his shaft to the rhythm of Jeremy's grinding, biting his lip to keep in his moans. With every buck of Jeremy's hips he slid his finger over his slit until he felt the burning in his stomach, he needed to cum.

Jeremy’s bucking became faster as did Michael's hand and soon enough Jeremy reached his orgasm, followed by a breathy moan  
“M-Michael” 

Jeremy’s cum got all over his boxers and seeped through to dampen Michael's as well. But Michael was too busy with his own orgasm, pushed over the edge by hearing his own name to care. He came in his boxers, he could feel his heart race and he struggled to catch his breath. But as he came down from his high the gravity of the situation became clearer as he shifted to make sure his friend was still asleep. Just as he thought he was clear he heard his friend’s croaking voice. 

“M-Michael?”


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter kinda might as well be a crack chapter. i don't know why i thought another chapter would be a good idea. im really bad at dialogue and intense situations. so be warned. basically the rushed, awkward, unrealistic conversation that would probably never really happen after this type of event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P. readers

“M-Michael”

Jeremy’s croaking voice ran through michael’s head. 

Michael swore he could hear his own heartbeat in his ears

Michael felt his hands begin to shake

Only about two seconds had passed but it felt like an eternity

“Jeremy” Michael said

That was the only thing Michael could think to say

He didn’t even realize he was holding his breath until he gasped for air

The silence was deafening

The absolute state of shock and horror they were both in 

Jeremy’s mindset was similar

Jeremy began to panic

‘Did I just have a wet dream about my best friend, next to my best friend?’

Michael finally decided to turn around

The shifting of the bed brought Jeremy out of his state of shock as he was met with the eyes of Michael staring at him 

The two boys could hear their own heartbeats 

Jeremy’s eyes began to water

The overwhelming anxiety of the situation

Jeremy didn’t even know what Michael had done 

‘What if he’s mad’ ‘he won’t want to be my friend anymore’ ‘he knows I like him now’ ‘fuck’ 

The exact same thoughts pierced through each boy’s heads 

Michael was the first to break the silence 

“I’m sorry man, I- I- Just I shouldn’t h- have Um You K-know“ Michael turned into a blubbering mess 

Jeremy was so confused

“w-what?” Jeremy’s watery eyes had turned to small slivers of water sliding down his face

“I uh-uh. Fuck.” Michael was beginning to get overwhelmed he was in a state of terror. 

“okay- uhm just you sa-y whatever you’re going to say and ill say it at the same uh- time”” 

Michael shut his eyes tight as if expecting a hit as he frantically spit out words 

“okayimsosorryijustjerkedofftomytotallystraightfriendwhilehehadawetdreamandthenhewokeup” 

Jeremy could barely comprehend anything that was being said as he then also frantically began to talk 

“Ijusthadawetdreamaboutmyfriendandthenicamealloverhimanditsalloverhisbed”

If Jeremy could get anymore flustered he would explode

His blood pressure was probably through the roof

He thought he might die of a heart attack 

The only thing Michael could think about would be the likelihood he could go into the kitchen and stab himself to death

The realization that Michael had gotten off to it hit Jeremy like a brick

The fact that Jeremy admitted it was about him hit Michael like a brick

Both boys thought they were about to have panic attacks 

“Okay so wait youhadawetdream..a-ab-bout me?” 

“you g-got off- to um my wetdream?”

“um yes.” michael said with a pained expression on his face

The silence last for an eternity

Michaels breathing was uneven and jagged

Jeremy’s breathing matched Michael’s breathing

“I don’t know where we go from here” 

The words rung in jeremy’s head

“can I- I- I- I- I“ jeremy began to stutter until finally his words faded off

And suddenly Michael's hands were on jeremy’s face

And Michael began to close the gap

But Jeremy closed it first

The kiss was sloppy, and far from perfect

But it was a kiss

And it beat any kiss Michael could ever imagine 

The nighttime makeout session continued until the adrenaline was overpowered by the exhaustion in the sleep deprived boys

As Jeremy pulled back Michael said

“We should probably cleanup” 

“yeah”

The boys switched the sheets and blankets, Jeremy borrowed a pair of weed boxers from Michael and both boys lived gayily ever after <3

**Author's Note:**

> im considering continuing this but it's sin and im not really sure if i should. i don't normally write smut.


End file.
